Shere Khan comforting
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Louie gets hurt and a certain tiger is there to help read and Review


**Takes place few days after 'Who Wants to be a baboon' in Loui's POV I don't own Jungle cubs Disney does!And this is my first Jungle Cubs story so give me mercy! This is a oneshot and DEFFENENTLY NOT a yaoi story! Friendship!**

Shar khan comforting?

Ugh my back hurts,my eyes hurt oh who am I kidding my whole body hurts.I will get Jed,Ned and Fred back for this after I heal."Oww." I groaned reaching the cub house which I hope was empty if any of my friends saw this they'd bug me on what happened and how I got this way.

Well..all my friends but Sher Khan he wouldn't give a crud. Which I hope he doesn't he may not show it but Khanny cares about his weird way,wincing I sat down on the throne inside the cub house "ow" I murmed not hearing footsteps coming up beside me.

"Loui? What happened?" I froze at that voice ,eyes going wide,turning around a familiar tiger is in my vision."N-Nothing Sher Khan I just,uh, fell yes fell out of a tree earlier and just sore from landing on my back" Oh please have him believe that!..he didn't, how I know? The frown on his face just turned into a scowl! I better run or I'm gonna"OW!" I yelped just as my tiger friend grabbed my wrist-With his teeth!- and dragged me off the throne and a few inches away from it. "Don't you dare lie to me Loui! I can smell those stupid baboons on you! What happened!" Sher Khan demanded as he growled circling me like some prey,with a gulp I followed his when Khan is like this it's best to either tell him the truth or just start running...yeah I choose the second one!

Before the tiger could react I made a mad dash to the exit/entrance to the cub house..Oh crap! "Going somewhere Loser?" HOW did the tiger get in front of me so fast!? "L-Look Khany i-it's nothing really sure I ran into them but I got away" I said backing away from my friend who was probably more mad by now. "Loui stop now just tell me what happened" oh where is the normal not caring Sher Khan? "I don't want to talk about it" was the murmer as I looked away truth is the memory of a few hours earlier was still fresh,Fred and Ned's grips on my arms as their brother zed kepted on punching me in the gut then they all started pounding me! "That hey wouldn't stop..I asked them to stop but they just laughed. I managed to escape ..I didn't want to worry anyone Khan Please don't tell the others please!" By now I probably looked stupid being on my knees hands claps together tears flowing infront of the tiger who had a look of surprise all over his shook it off and walked closer causing me to flinch the cub maybe my friend but I still can't help but think he'll try to eat me one of these time.

His golden eyes narrowed noticing me flinch with a slight growl and sniffed me alil frowning,what was it now? "Did they claw you also? I smell blood on you " Khan said backing away abit no point in lying since you can't hide blood smells from a carnivor I pointed to my back."They bit me at one point" I replied quietly.

"Damn baboons will pay for this" Shere Khan growled and before I could say a thing he walked off somewhere but not before telling me to stay put or he'll make me sorry...and no doubt my friend minutes later he came back with aloe leaves in his mouth looking ready to hurl from the taste no by he nudge his head to the pile of leaves I sleep on when the gang has sleepovers meaning for me to get over there.

Which I did boy do I need a rest,when I got there I plopped onto my stomach wincing forgetting that it was punched many times,will I be able to eat ever again? I hope so.

"Yah!" I yelped in surprise when I felt some slimy stuff hit my back then froze feeling a familiar tiger paw on it moving the slime around,Shere Kahn rubbing the plant juice on me? what a pal."Rest up Loui you need it" the tiger said and I didn't argue as closed my eyes inviting a dreamless sleep.

Few hours later I wake up seeing the sun has gone down WOW I slept along time huh?wait what's on top of me? and is that..purring?turning my head abit and saw Shere Kahn laying on me slightly his head over my shoulder asleep,has he been there all day?

I flinched when he started to stir his golden eyes met my brown eyes as he woke up fully.

"Sleep well loser?" was the question,he's back "it was ok...Thanks for helping Shere Khan" I replied hugging him but yelped from my back,forgot about that.

"You can thank me by not hurting yourself more" the tiger dead panned with a frown eyes narrowed.

"Right..Got it Again thanks Khany you're a good friend"

"Yeah yeah" he said shaking his paw absently acting cool as usual but I know he cares I'm glad to have a friend like him...I hate to be the baboons when they see Shere Khan next time,Oh I'm gonna need alot of bananas for that show!.


End file.
